Héroes de Midgard
by Michelle Stark Rogers
Summary: Post-avengers. Después de la guerra viene la calma, pero el equipo tendrá que viajar a Asgard para asegurarse que loki pague por sus crimenes. -Venimos en paz.- dijo Tony. -compórtate Stark.- dijo un visiblemente molesto capitan. pesimo summary.


Hola a todos, después de algún tiempo de no escribir me decidí a hacerlo y que mejor que con mi película favorita, espero que les guste y sin más preámbulos….chan chan chan.

Después de la cruenta batalla que se vivió en la ciudad de nueva york, que cobro algunas vidas, y destruyo parte de la ciudad, los vengadores regresaron de nuevo a la nave SHIELD, pero no sin antes pasar a un restaurante de Shawarma.

Estaba claro que todavía tenían que definir la situación con respecto a Loki y el Tesseract, era más que obvio que Thor quería regresar a Asgard lo más pronto posible, ya que su padre había quedado débil después del esfuerzo que hizo para mandarlo y quería ver cuál era su estado de salud, y también quería regresar el Tesseract de nuevo a Asgard donde sabia que estaría más seguro.

Después de que a cada uno se le hizo una revisión médica, todos se reunieron en la sala principal. Al contrario de lo que esperaban, Fury lucia un semblante serio y preocupado.

Tony solo quería que todo eso terminara, para tomar un avión y reunirse con Pepper, después de lo que hizo, era justo que se tomara unas vacaciones, unas muy largas vacaciones.

Bruce por el contrario estaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de que la amenaza ya había terminado Fury aun no lo dejaba ir, a pesar de que ya no se sentía incomodo al estar ahí, y que gracias a stark podía controlar mejor su transformación, no quería correr un riesgo y lastimar a la gente de ahí.

Por el contrario, Natasha, Clint y Steve estaban tranquilos. Los dos espías sabían que el jefe Fury los mandaría de nuevo a misiones y su vida regresaría de nuevo a la "normalidad". Steve sabia que ahora regresaría al servicio activo, y eso lo ponía de alguna forma contento.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, Fury los miro y sonrió.

-muy bien hecho equipo.- todos le prestaron atención inmediatamente.- salvaron a la tierra, deberían sentirse muy orgullosos de eso.

Tony enarco una ceja y Steve solo suspiro, habían salvado a la tierra, pero habían perdido a un gran amigo en el proceso. Fury al no recibir ningún comentario continuo.

-después de que el doctor selvig se recupere un poco del agotamiento que sufrió al estar bajo el control de Loki, preparara todo para que Thor se pueda llevar a su hermano y el Tesseract de vuela a Asgard.

-espera, espera.- tony se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al jefe, este solo lo miro extrañado y tony sonrió. –si no lo recuerdas, Loki mato a seres humanos de la tierra, aquí fue donde vino con sus aires de grandeza y redentor para intentar conquistarnos.

-¿Cuál es tu punto es stark? –dijo Fury para que tony fuera directamente al grano.

-mi punto. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirar a sus compañeros.- es que si Loki cometió sus crímenes aquí, es aquí donde debería ser juzgado, ¿no están de acuerdo conmigo? El que lo este que levante la mano.

Todos a excepción de Bruce lo miraron visiblemente molesto.

-eso es patético.- todos miraron a Thor que era el que había hablado.- Loki es de Asgard, y las leyes de ahí y mi padre son los que tienen que juzgar a Loki.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con stark.- esta vez fue el capitán quien hablo, Thor lo miro de mala manera.-no te ofendas Thor, pero aquí en la tierra Loki no es más que un asesino loco, y en Asgard es un príncipe y el hijo del rey.

-¿insinúas algo?- Thor estaba visiblemente alterado, el capitán le iba a responder, pero tony se adelanto.

-¿y qué tipo de castigo le impondrá papi Odin a su hijo? Un mes sin salir a jugar con sus amigos.

-dudo que los tenga. – interrumpió Clint, Natasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Thor los miro de mala manera a todos y finalmente hablo.

-estoy seguro que mi padre velara por los intereses de los humanos, nuestro deber esta proteger a la gente de Midgard.

-eso díselo a Coulson.- todos miraron a Natasha que fue la que hizo el comentario. Thor solo bajo la vista al recordar como el agente había sido apuñalado por su hermano.

Fury solo suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sabía que no podía evitar que Thor se llevara a Loki, pero tampoco quería que los crímenes de este quedaran impunes en la tierra. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y miro a Thor.

-dime, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la tierra?

Thor miro a Fury confundido por la pregunta pero respondió.

-antes, podíamos acceder a los diferentes mundos a través del Bifrost.

-¿el qué?- pregunto tony.

-era un puente, -Thor se llevo una mano a la barbilla.- con el podíamos acceder a distintos mundos, pero fue destruido para evitar que Loki acabara con uno de los mundos.

-vaya que Loki ya tiene sus antecedentes.- Clint se levanto y para estirarse, Natasha solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-al quedar destruido no podíamos regresar a midgard, pero al ver la situación en la que Loki estaba poniendo a la tierra, mi padre se vio en la necesidad de reunir una gran cantidad de energía oscura para mandarme.

-todo esto me suena muy a la Harry Potter.- interrumpió tony.

-¿Quién es Harry Potter? ¿Otro dios?- pregunto el capitán. Clint y bruce no pudieron evitar soltar una risa, tony solo rodo los ojos y le dijo. –luego te lo explico- El capitán solo frunció el seño al darse cuenta que solo era el objeto de burla de los demás.

-mi padre sabia que cuando el Tesseract estuviera de nuevo en Asgard, sería más fácil reparar el Bifrost.

-y si reparan el Bifrost, ¿sería más fácil viajar a través de los mundos?-dijo el jefe.

Thor asintió con la cabeza, Fury se quedo pensando un momento hasta que finalmente hablo.

-agente romanoff.- Natasha lo miro y se levanto.- vaya al servicio médico donde se encuentra el doctor selvig, si está en condiciones lo trae por favor.

-Natasha solo asintió, y se fue.- todos miraron confundidos a Fury.

-jefe, si me permite preguntarle, ¿para qué quiere al doctor selvig?- Clint miro a Fury y este solo le sonrió.

-quiero asegurarme que la tierra, los humanos y Coulson tengan la justicia que merecen.- miro a Thor antes de continuar.- no es que desconfiemos de ti o tu padre, pero alguien debe velar por los intereses de los humanos.- se giro dándoles la espalda a todos y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tony enarco una ceja y se acerco a él.

-dime Fury ¿Qué pretendes?- tony nunca había sido alguien que preguntara directamente, siempre había sido de los que descubre por su cuenta, pero al darse cuenta a donde llevaba la conversación, sintió curiosidad. Fury solo lo miro

-se paciente stark, espera a que el doctor selvig esté aquí.- tony solo soltó un bufido.- mejor explícale a el capitán quien es Harry Potter.

-genial, ahora usted se burla de mi.- le dijo un Steve molesto, mientras Clint y bruce solo reían.

Después de un rato Natasha llego junto con un renovado doctor selvig. Este al mirar a Thor se acerco a él.

-me da gusto verte de nuevo Thor. –Thor sonrió y le palmeo la espalda. –a mi también me da gusto verte, y lamento lo ocurrido con Loki.- el doctor solo sonrió.- toda familia tiene una oveja negra.

-me da gusto verlo de nuevo doctor selvig.- Fury interrumpió y le indico que se sentara.- lamento mucho interrumpir su descanso, pero necesito urgentemente información.

-¿información sobre qué? Lo último que quería selvig era ser interrogado como un criminal.

Fury lo miro de manera que se tranquilizara y selvig solo suspiro.

-se supone, que cuando Thor recuperara el Tesseract volvería con él y Loki a Asgard, como puede hacer eso.

-¿y como se supone que sabré yo eso? - selvig miro molesto a Fury.- Thor debe saberlo no yo.

-sí, doctor, pero mientras estuvo bajo la influencia del Tesseract sabía todo sobre el ¿supongo que usted debe saberlo?

Selvig se llevo las manos a la cabeza y suspiro. Después de un momento hablo.

-el Tesseract es como una computadora, con rutas marcadas, solo hay que fijar la frecuencia de donde se quiere ir y listo.

Fury iba a hablar, pero selvig se le adelanto.

-Solo necesitamos calibrar el Tesseract, para que lleve al usuario donde desea, si Thor es el conductor y desea ir a Asgard, es ahí donde va a ir, pero para eso necesitamos un mini portal como el que se encontraba en la torre stark.

-¿y no hay riesgo de que el portal se vuelva inestable? Como en el que llego Loki.-pregunto tony.

Selvig lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-no, se abriría un portal que solo adsorbería a los cuerpos que estén en contacto con el conductor.

-eso quiere decir, que no importa el número de personas ¿todos pueden viajar a través del portal. -interrumpió Fury.

-siempre y cuando estén en contacto con el conductor.- selvig miro a Fury tratando de descifrar el porqué de las peguntas, pero no pudo.

-¿estás seguro de que el Bifrots se podrá arreglar con el Tesseract?- Fury le pregunto a Thor y este asintió.

Stark que hasta el momento solo analizaba cada una de las palabras del doctor selvig y Fury, se dio cuenta del plan de este último.

-yo quiero ir.- finalmente hablo. Todos miraron confundidos a tony, a excepción de Fury que sabía de lo que hablaba.

-no es una invitación stark.- tony se acerco e a Fury y se puso frente a él.

-vamos furia, sabes que con o tu autorización lo hare.- Fury solo enarco una ceja.- me lo debes, salve al mundo, además yo pensaba que unas vacaciones a Venecia estarían bien, pero Asgard no suena tan mal.

Finalmente todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba tony y el primero en hablar fue el capitán.

-¿y porque irías tu a Asgard?

Tony miro al capitán y sonrió.

-vaya paletita, como que los 70 años de estar bajo el hielo te hicieron daño- Steve solo frunció el seño.- ¿no escuchaste a Fury? Su intención es mandar a alguien a velar por los intereses de los humanos, y si se repara el puente ese del que hablan, sería más fácil volver, y como yo quiero ir voy a ir.

-¿es eso cierto jefe?- Natasha miro a Fury y este solo asintió.

-si es posible si.- Natasha solo suspiro.- si como dice Thor, con el Tesseract se pude arreglar el Bifrots, volver sería muy fácil, pero primero necesitamos la cordial invitación de un príncipe de Asgard.- Fury miro a Thor este solo rodo los ojos.

-están cordialmente invitados a ir a Asgard.- dijo no con muchas ganas.

-perfecto.- Fury miro a selvig.- doctor, si es posible empiece a trabajar en el calibrador, SHIELD le dará todo el material necesario- selvig asintió. –Natasha, barton, prepárense ustedes vas a ir a Asgard.

Natasha y Clint se miraron pero fue este último el que hablo.

-señor, si me permite, lo que menos queremos la agente romanoff y yo es tener cualquier tipo de contacto con Loki, además no creo que seamos los indicados para ir a representar a los humanos.

-por eso iré yo.- tony se sentó de nuevo y subió los pies a la mesa para desagrado de Steve que estaba a su lado.- nadie mejor que yo para ir.- Natasha rodo los ojos.- ya te dije Fury iré con o tu autorización.

-¿ya te olvidaste de tu torre stark? - le interrumpió el capitán.- debes repararla.

-Pepper lo puede hacer por mi.- tony miro a Steve y sonrió.- es muy capaz y hermosa. ¿Ya te he dicho que es hermosa? ¿Por cierto hace cuanto que no sales con una mujer? Estoy seguro que en Asgard hay mujeres hermosas, ¿Por qué no vas tú también?

Steve miro de mala manera a stark.

-yo no voy a ir, mi deber es estar aquí.- tony sonrió y Steve lo miro desafiante.

-a mi ni me engañas capi, se que también tienes curiosidad, además ¿Cuándo se da la oportunidad de viajar a otros mundos? No la desaproveches, estoy seguro que jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Steve solo bajo la vista, stark sonrió triunfante sabia que el capitán al final iba a ceder. Miro a bruce y le sonrió.

-y tu bipolar.- Natasha solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario tan pesado.- ¿vas a ir o qué?

Bruce negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que negaba.

-no, no creo que sea buena idea.

-oh vamos.- tony hablo.- que mejor lugar para relajarte que Asgard. No sé como sea, pero debe ser algo mejor que Francia. -Tony miro a Thor y este solo asintió dándole la razón.- además no planeas dejarme solo, piensa que es como una excursión escolar, Natasha y Clint son los chicos emos y sin ánimos de vivir.- los dos espías miraron de mala manera a stark pero este no les hizo caso.- Thor y el cap son los típicos jugadores del quipo de futbol americanos, comas mas musculo que cerebro.- Thor rechino los dientes pero Steve que era más tolerante solo rodo los ojos.- y nosotros.- decía al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.- somos los chicos genios, guapos y genios, sin nosotros ellos no son nada, ¿Qué acaso piensas dejarme solo?

Bruce solo sonreía mientas negaba con la cabeza. Tony se levanto triunfante y aplaudió.

-muy bien, entonces se ha dicho, todos iremos a Asgard.

Fury que hasta el momento no ha dicho nada hablo.

-no te emociones stark, primero hay que ver si el Tesseract los puede llevar.

-claro que lo hará, yo le ayudare al doctor selvig, pero primero.- saco de su bolsillo s teléfono celular.- llamare a Pepper.

Dicho esto se retiro de la habitación sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir nada. Natasha miro a su jefe.

-¿es necesario jefe?- Fury la miro.

-si Natasha. La viuda solo suspiro y levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Después de un rato Clint y Natasha escoltaron al doctor selvig para que iniciara con los trabajos.

Cuando solo quedaron Thor, el capitán, bruce y Fury, Thor hablo.

-me da gusto saber, que a pesar de las circunstancias de su visita, mi padre conocerá a los amigos que salvaron a midgard y le devuelven a sus dos hijos sanos a sus brazos.

Steve y bruce le sonrieron. Con esto Thor también se fue.

-¿crees que sea buena idea Fury?- pregunto bruce, Este solo asintió sin decir nada, bruce solo suspiro. – bien creo que esta vez necesitare empacar más que mi cepillo de dientes, con esto el también se levanto y se fue.

El capitán se levanto, pero antes de que se fuera Fury le hablo.

-capitán bienvenido de nuevo a la acción.

Steve solo asintió y se fue.

**Válgame dios me costó un buen de trabajo escribir este capítulo, sé que no tiene muy buena forma, pero les prometo que mejorara. Ahora unas aclaraciones; no sé si los humanos puedan viajar a Asgard pero en este fic si, espero que les guste actualizare pronto.**


End file.
